Bagaimana Bangau dan Stoberi Bertemu
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Pertanyaan mendadak Midare membuahkan nostalgia dan kegundahan tersendiri bagi Ichigo Hitofuri kepada seekor bangau.


"Ichi- _nii_... Bagaimana kamu bertemu dengan Tsurumaru-san?" celetuk Midare Toushiro di tengah-tengah mengerjakan PR-nya. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap kakaknya yang berada di depannya.

Ichigo yang saat itu sedang membantu Gokotai mengerjakan PR-nya berhenti menggoreskan pensil pada kertas dan menatap adiknya yang seperti perempuan itu. Ia menatap adiknya cukup lama sambil memproses pertanyaan Midare yang mendadak itu.

"Kerjakan tugasmu, Midare..." balas Ichigo ketika ia telah sadar apa maksud pertanyaan Midare. Sungguh ia sedang tak ingin membahas Tsurumaru saat ini. Ia hanya ingin tugas sekolah adiknya selesai dan mereka bisa segera tidur. Masih ada hari esok untuk dikhawatirkan daripada seekor bangau.

"Ichi- _nii_ , jangan seperti itu! Aku penasaran," Midare berseru dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya bukanlah hal penting Midare. Bagaimana jika kita menyelesaikan tugas ini kemudian segera beristirahat?"

"Tapi Ichi- _nii_ , aku juga penasaran, loh..."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Yagen sedang tersenyum—menyeringai—kepadanya.

 _Uh, oh, ini tak bagus. Yagen dan seringainya_.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya kepada kami, Ichi- _nii_? Aku yakin Midare dan lainnya ingin mendengarkannya. Ya 'kan?" Yagen bertanya kepada yang lainnya dan semua adik Ichigo mengangguk dengan semangat.

Yagen tersenyum puas dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan _aku tahu semuanya, kak—lebih baik kau cerita atau aku beberkan rahasiamu_.

"Tapi—tugas kalian—"

"Ichi- _nii_ , tugas kami akan baik-baik saja untuk ditinggal bercerita beberapa menit," Honebami yang biasanya diam membuka suaranya, membuat satu ruangan sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya. "Lagipula aku penasaran..."

"Ah ya, aku juga penasaran bagaimana orang tertata semacam Ichi- _nii_ bisa tahan dengan orang berantakan semacam Tsurumaru- _san_ ," Namazuo juga membuka suara.

"Ichi- _nii_ lebih baik segera bercerita agar aku kembali segar dan bisa kembali mengerjakan tugas," Atsu menambahi sambil menguap.

"Tugas kami sudah selesai Ichi-nii, jadi kakak bisa bercerita. Ya 'kan Akita?" Gokotai berkata sambil menatap Akita.

"Iya Ichi-nii," Akita mengiyakannya.

"Tugas kami juga sudah selesai—"

"Dan kami ingin mendengar cerita Ichi-nii," ucap Hirano dan Maeda bersambungan.

Diserang adik-adiknya seperti ini membuat Ichigo terdiam. Tentu saja ia sudah kalah telak. 9 suara berkata iya dan 1 suara tidak.

"Hah... Baiklah." Ichigo menyerah. "Aku hanya akan menceritakannya sekali dan tak akan mengulangannya, dan pastikan kalian tidak tertidur."

Adik Ichigo mengangguk secara bersamaan dan secara refleks mendekati Ichigo agar lebih mendengar dengan jelas. Ichigo sebenarnya sedikit geli melihat wajah penasaran adik-adiknya. Jarang sekali ia melihat adiknya seperti ini.

Ichigo tersenyum sebelum memulai ceritanya, mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu dengan seekor bangau.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat..."

* * *

 **Bagaimana Bangau dan Stroberi Bertemu**

 **Touken Ranbu © Nitro+ dan DMM**

 **Warning : Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

Saat itu musim semi, bunga sakura berjatuhan akibat diterbangkan dengan angin. Pemandangan tampak indah dan suasana tampak damai, tentram, dan menyenangkan. Tapi semua hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Ichigo Hitofuri.

Pemuda yang berada di bangku kuliah itu sedang berlari-lari mengelilingi taman bermain sambil meneriaki nama adiknya. Adiknya yang berambut pirang pucat dan poninya terlalu panjang hingga menutupi salah satu matanya. Adiknya yang entah mengapa gigi taringnya runcing sekali dan selalu bersama dengan 5 anak kucing yang motif bulunya seperti singa putih berbentol hitam.

"Gokotai!"

Hari ini _playgroup_ tempat Gokotai dan Akita bersekolah mengadakan darma wisata ke taman bermain setempat. Orang tua atau wali juga diajak agar mereka dapat menjaga sekaligus bermain bersama anak mereka.

Ichigo sebagai kakak tertua sekaligus wali mereka ikut datang dan mengharapkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah kehilangan Gokotai. Ia hanya sedang membantu Akita mengeringkan celananya akibat Akita menumpahkan air minumnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, Gokotai telah menghilang.

Ichigo diserang rasa panik begitu melihat Gokotai tak berada di sekitarnya. Ia segera menggendong Akita dan menitipkannya kepada guru Akita. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan Akita ketika ia sedang mencari Gokotai.

"Maafkan saya, tapi bisakah saya menitipkan Akita sebentar?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada panik kepada guru Akita.

"Hitofuri-san? Ada apa?"

"Go-Gokotai menghilang dan saya hendak mencarinya. Saya minta tolong titip dan menjaga Akita,"

"Oh Tuhan... Baiklah, sini Akita..." Guru Akita mengulurkan tangannya dan Ichigo menyerahkan Akita.

"Ichi-nii mau kemana?" Akita nyaris menangis ketika ia berpisah dengan Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii mau mencari adikmu dahulu. Baik-baik sama gurumu, ya, Akita? Jangan nakal dan bermainlah dengan gurumu. Ichi-nii akan kembali lagi nanti." Ichigo berkata sambil menatap lembut adiknya dan mengelus rambut berwarna gulali adiknya.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya dan saya akan pergi sekarang," Ichigo mengangguk kepada guru Akita sebelum bergegas pergi mencari Gokotai.

Seperti awal cerita ini dimulai, Ichigo berlari mengelilingi taman bermain ini. Ia sudah 30 menit mencari Gokotai dan mengunjungi arena bermain yang sekiranya Gokotai ingin naiki. Hasilnya nihil dan Ichigo mulai frustasi.

Ichigo berhenti berlari dan mengambil napasnya banyak-banyak. Ia menatap sekelilingnya secara baik-baik. Mungkin saja Gokotai berada di sekitar sini dan ia perlu memperhatikannya baik-baik agar ia bisa menemukannya.

Ketika Ichigo melihat seseorang tak jauh darinya sedang membelakanginya dengan kostum bangau, Ichigo menatapnya lama. Cukup lama sebelum ia sadar bahwa seseorang dengan kostum bangau itu sedang mencoba menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis ... dan anak kecil itu adalah Gokotai.

"Gokotai!" Ichigo secara refleks menyerukan nama Gokotai dan berlari ke arah adiknya. Gokotai sendiri menghentikan tangisnya ketika mendengar suara Ichigo. Melihat kakaknya sedang berlari ke arahnya, Gokotai kembali menangis dengan tangisan yang berbeda dan ikut berlari menuju kakaknya.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo merasa lega luar biasa ketika tubuh kecil adiknya telah berada di pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma buah-buahan dari rambut adiknya untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya benar-benar berada di pelukannya.

"Gokotai kau tak kenapa-kenapakan? Kau terluka? Ada yang sakit?" Ichigo memborbadir adiknya dengan pertanyaan begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, Ichi-nii... Kakak Bangau sedari tadi menjagaku..." Gokotai menjawab.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat sebelum melemparkan tatapannya kepada seseorang yang menggunakan kostum bangau di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menjaga adikku..." Ichigo membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Lagipula adikmu terlihat butuh bantuan sekali... Jadi, yah, aku semacam juga ingin membantunya tapi aku bingung, jadi aku hanya menemaninya saja." Orang yang berada di dalam kostum bangau itu membalas.

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan apa aku bisa membayar rasa terima kasihku ini?"

"Eh, tapi kau tak usah berbuat sejauh itu. Lagipula aku tak berbuat apa-apa," orang itu menolak tawaran Ichigo.

"Aku memaksa. Jika kau mau uang, aku akan membayarnya. Jika kau—"

"Stop. Aku tak butuh uangmu dan simpan uangmu untuk membelikan makanan dan mainan untuk adikmu." Orang itu memutus ucapan Ichigo.

"Begini saja... Ambil salah satu benda yang ada di dalam sini." Orang itu mengulurkan sebuah tas kepada Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit ragu tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Ia merogoh tas tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kotak.

"Buka kotak itu..."

Ichigo dengan ragu dan perlahan membuka kotak itu.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo berteriak dengan suara tinggi ketika ia membuka kotak itu ada sesuatu yang berwarna hitam keluar. Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotaknya dan memegangi tangannya. Ketika ia sudah sedikit mengendalikan dirinya, ia sadar bahwa benda hitam yang keluar tadi hanyalah sebuah mainan karet berwarna hitam berbentuk seperti kalajengking.

"Hahahahaha!"

Ichigo sedikit naik darah ketika dalang dari keterkejutannya tertawa dengan puas. Ia baru saja hendak menyuarakan kemarahannya sebelum suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Orang di balik kostum itu melepas kepala bangaunya sambil masih tertawa. Dan Ichigo merasa bahwa ia baru saja melihat hal terindah sepanjang masa di balik kostum bangau itu.

Orang di balik kostum itu adalah seorang pemuda. Rambutnya putih, seputih salju. Wajahnya rupawan walaupun ia berkeringat dan rambutnya menempel di wajahnya. Matanya berwarna emas dan tampak jenaka. Tawa yang meluncur dari bibir kemerahan itu juga terdengar lebih menyenangkan didengar secara langsung daripada ketika kostum meredam suaranya.

Secara simpel, Ichigo terpana dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hahahahaha, apakah kau terkejut?" Orang itu bertanya sambil tertawa.

Beberapa menit tanpa ada balasan dari Ichigo, orang tertsebut menghentikan tawanya. Ia melihat bahwa Ichigo terdiam dan tampak melamun.

"Hey—hey, maafkan aku jika kau sebegitu terkejutnya..." pemuda itu meminta maaf. Ia merasa tak enak hingga membuat pemuda manis semacam Ichigo sampai seperti itu.

Tak ada balasan dari Ichigo, pemuda bangau itu menyentuh pipi Ichigo. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo tersentak sadar dan begitu ia sadar ia kembali terdiam ketika mendapati tangan pemuda indah di depannya itu ada di pipinya. Darah Ichigo langsung naik ke atas kepalanya dengan darah paling banyak berada di pipinya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," Ichigo menjawab dengan terburu-buru. "Terima kasih telah menjaga adikku dan sampai jumpa!" Ichigo membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum menggendong Gokotai dan berlari pergi.

Pemuda dengan surai putih yang ditinggal terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum terbit di wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, eh?"

 _Well_ , dia masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan pemuda manis itu.

...

"Begitulah aku bertemu dengan Tsurumaru..." Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya.

Adik-adik Ichigo terdiam mendengar cerita Ichigo dan tampak berpikir keras. Ichigo jadi panas dingin melihatnya.

"Ah, tidak romatis." Komentar Midare.

"Mungkin karena Tsurumaru-san," Yagen menambahi.

"Aku kira ada hal yang menyenangkan..." Atsu bersuara. "Aku jadi tambah mengantuk,"

"Ternyata begitu saja ya... Tidak seru, ya, Honebami?" Namazuo berwajah kecewa.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Namazuo..." timpal Honebami.

"Apakah ada yang tidak sadar bahwa Tsurumaru-san memakai kostum bangau?" Maeda menatap saudaranya.

"Aku sadar, Maeda. Dan aku rasa itu sedikit lucu," Hirano membalas.

"Ichi-nii maafkan aku waktu itu menghilang begitu saja... So-soalnya aku melihat permainan yang menarik dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan Ichi-nii dan Akita..." Gokotai nyaris menangis lagi.

"Ichi-nii aku juga minta maaf. Kalau saja aku tak menumpahkan minumku dan Ichi-nii tidak membantuku, Ichi-nii tak perlu bersusah payah mencari Gokotai dan kita bisa langsung bermain." Akita yang berada di sebelah Gokotai ikut meminta maaf.

Komentar adik-adiknya yang lain segera terhapuskan ketika 2 adik terkecilnya meminta maaf. Kemudian sebuah senyum terbit di wajahnya dan ia memeluk kedua adiknya. "Hei, tak apa, tak usah meminta maaf. Itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu dan aku juga senang aku menemukan Gokotai. Dan yang terpenting adalah kalian berada di sini bersamaku dan saudara kita yang lainnya."

* * *

"Tsurumaru..."

Mata keemasan Tsurumaru berpindah dari jejeran kata-kata di buku menuju seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru. "Ada apa Ichigo?" ia bertanya karena ekspresi yang dibuat pemuda itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Tadi malam, Midare memintaku untuk menceritakan bagaimana aku bertemu denganmu. Awalnya aku menolak, tetapi karena Yagen mempersuasi adik-adikku yang lain, aku kalah suara." Ichigo terdiam. "Jadi aku menceritakannya..."

"Oh, kau menceritakan bagaimana kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tsurumaru tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak menceritakan semuanya!" Ichigo berseru dengan wajah bersemu.

Ichigo tak menceritakan kepada adik-adiknya di mana ia terpana ketika melihat wajah Tsurumaru dan bagaimana ia memerah akibat tangan Tsurumaru berada di pipinya. Oh, dan juga bagaimana Ichigo jatuh cinta begitu saja ketika melihat Tsurumaru.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tsurumaru. Ichigo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Tsurumaru. Dan Ichigo selama seminggu tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas rumah (memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih, dan membantu adik-adiknya) secara baik karena selalu melamun dan membayangkan Tsurumaru. Tapi setelah bertemu Tsurumaru kembali—ternyata Tsurumaru juga satu kampus dengan Ichigo—dan berkenalan secara benar, Ichigo kembali berfungsi normal.

"Aku mengerti, Ichigo. Tak perlu marah-marah..." Tsurumaru terkekeh. "Lagipula aku juga sama denganmu. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengamu..."

Wajah Ichigo kembali memerah tapi kemudian berubah menjadi jijik. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu, Tsurumaru..."

"Kau jahat sekali, Ichigo! Kau menyakiti hatiku!" Tsurumaru berkata sambil bergaya memegangi hatinya yang sakit.

"Ah ya, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu," Ichigo tiba-tiba mengubah haluan. "Yagen sepertinya mengetahui hubungan kita,"

"Wow, aku terkejut. Adikmu yang seperti _scientist_ itu memang tak bisa dianggap remeh." Tsurumaru tampak benar-benar terkejut.

"Yagen memang selalu berpakaian seperti itu... Tapi dia memang pintar. Pintar dalam membaca rahasia." Ichigo memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Aku tidak masalah jika adik-adikmu mengetahui status kita." Ucap Tsurumaru setelah terdiam lama. "Sebenarnya aku ingin dunia tahu bahwa kau milikku. Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau tak ingin," Tsurumaru tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo jadi merasa bersalah ketika melihat senyum Tsurumaru yang begitu tulus. "Maafkan aku... Karena keegoisanku kau jadi seperti ini..." Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Tsurumaru. Ia tak ingin Tsurumaru melihatnya menangis.

"Hey-hey, tak perlu menangis seperti itu Ichigo." Tsurumaru menarik bahu Ichigo kemudian menatap mata yang berair itu. "Aku sudah bahagia hanya dengan bersamamu."

"Maafkan aku hingga menangis seperti ini." Ichigo berkata setelah terdiam lama sambil menghapus air matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahukan adik-adikku dulu? Setidaknya itu awal yang bagus menurutku."

"Tentu saja, Ichigo. Apapun untukmu,"

 **END**

 **A/n:**

Halo! Saya pertama kalinya mengunjungi fandom ini!

Karena OTP saya TsuruIchi, jadi saya membuat fic tentang mereka. Sebenarnya, awalnya hanya ingin menceritakan bagaimana Ichigo ketemu Tsurumaru... tapi akhirnya kok agak bikin depresi. Intinya akhirnya, Ichigo sebenarnya gak pingin ada yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Tsuru, tapi si Yagen _somehow_ tahu kalau kakaknya itu ada _begini begitu_ dengan seekor bangau, dan kemudian Ichigo mencoba untuk membuka statusnya di depan adiknya dahulu.

Alasan Ichigo gak mau ada yang tahu kalau dia pacaran ama Tsuru?

 _Rahasia._

Saya bohong. Saya gak tahu. Mungkin Ichigo takut pandangan orang atau trauma dengan hubungan masa lalu, atau yang lainnya... silahkan Anda bayangkan sendiri.

Oh, dan maaf kalau personaliti mereka jadi aneh dan ooc.

Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
